


人形

by Shuben



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuben/pseuds/Shuben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku seorang puppeteer iblis, membuat perjanjian denganku sama artinya dengan mati." [Warning: AU, Cliffhanger]</p>
            </blockquote>





	人形

**Author's Note:**

> Shuben present
> 
> Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Sepasang kristal ungu pudar itu mengintip dari tirai hitam di ujung matanya, menangkap kerlap-kerlip putih yang berhamburan dari atas langit Paris yang digantungi awan kelabu gelap. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, seolah-olah hendak menangkap seserpih dari mereka dan memenjarakannya dalam genggamannya. Sekelebat uap tipis keluar dari antara bibirnya, membawa serta semua keraguan yang bercokol di dadanya.

Telapak kaki beralas sol sepatu berlubang itu melangkah mantap ke arah ujung jalan, menuju tempat di mana dirinya bisa bebas merdeka, tempat di mana dirinya bisa melupakan siapa dirinya, tempat di mana dirinya bisa lepas dari belenggu dunia fana. Tempat indah yang bisa dicapai saat tubuhnya bersatu dengan riak air Seine yang dingin membekukan.

Mata kosongnya menatap ujung jalan itu tanpa beban, tanpa ekspresi. Kepalan tangannya yang ketat berangsur-angsur renggang saat kakinya kian mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan kematian.

Kepak sayap malaikat pencabut nyawa pastilah sudah terdengar di telinganya andai saja sebuah cekalan di pergelangan tangannya tidak menginterupsinya. Mengerjapkan matanya yang berpendar kosong bagaikan mata boneka, ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang menyelinap ke pinggangnya dan memutar tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Sepasang kristal sewarna kuntum bunga lavender miliknya bersiborok dengan sepasang oniks yang berkilat tajam diantara kegelapan. Bibirnya yang mulai membiru karena rendahnya suhu udara terbuka penuh kekagetan, sementara matanya yang minim ekspresi membesar.

Sebuah denting lonceng tua yang didengarnya di gereja tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya kala pemilik sepasang mata gelap itu memegang erat tangannya dan berbisik perlahan di telinganya.

"Ikutlah denganku," ujar sosok itu dengan suara yang membuat si pemilik manik ungu pudar itu membayangkan aneka warna gelap yang tergambar abstrak di kepalanya, "hari ini kematian belum siap mempersuntingmu."

Suara yang didengar gadis itu bukanlah suara malaikat pencabut nyawa, ia tahu benar. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih gelap, lebih menakutkan, dan lebih kuat ketimbang kematian. Suaranya bagaikan kepak sayap gelap milik ajudan sang malaikat durhaka pengkhianat;

Dia iblis berkedok manusia.

 

" _Aku sudah mengamatimu. Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah perjanjian?_

" _Akan kubuat kau hidup mudah, nyaman, dan menyenangkan. Berlimpah kekayaan dan dilayani semua orang_

" _Kubuat kau hidup bermandikan gemilang dan kekayaan dunia. Hidup tanpa persoalan._

" _Aku menjanjikanmu apapun di seluruh dunia, apa saja._

" _... namun sebagai imbasnya, saat keinginanmu sudah genap, kuambil wujudmu sebagai manusia ..._

" _Karena aku bukan terang, kekuatanku bukanlah kebaikan._

" _ **Aku seorang**_ **puppeteer** _ **iblis, membuat perjanjian denganku sama artinya dengan mati**_."

 

Mata sewarna bulu burung gagak itu berkilat tajam meskipun ditelan kegelapan. Sebuah garis merah keemasan membentuk pupilnya hingga memisahkan dua sisi kanan dan kiri sama rata, dengan titik-titik sewarna darah yang melukis irisnya. Sinar keji dan licik yang memancar dari sana kian menakutkan kala sebuah seringai miring tersungging di bibirnya.

Memikat sekaligus mengancam. Memesona jua berbahaya.

Dialah pemilik kepak sayap yang lebih menakutkan ketimbang ajal. Salah seorang ajudan dari makhluk yang membuat umat manusia terperosok dalam dosa.

Sepasang kristal sewarna batu bulan itu berkilat ditempa sepercik cahaya bulan yang mencoba keluar dari mendung yang memenjarakan malam dalam kegelapan. "Siapa kau, setan? Siapa kau yang lancang melepaskanku dari kematian?"

Tidak ada getar dalam suaranya. Menekan ketakutan dengan ketenangan setipis benang, matanya balas menatap pupil merah itu dengan tak kalah tajam. Ekspresi kosongnya nyaris terburai saat mendapati seringai itu tak kunjum padam.

Sosok itu terkekeh keras tanpa kemalu-maluan, mengabaikan tetek bengek pelajaran tentang kode etik saat hidup bermasyarakat. "Siapa aku?" tanyanya dengan nada mencemooh, "menurutmu siapakah aku,  _Mademoiselle_  Helena Huggins?

"... atau harus kupanggil Hinata-san?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis pemilik mata sewarna batu bulan itu menunjukkan ekspresinya. Ia tersentak dan nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bukan, bukan karena nada tajam yang tersirat di balik cemoohannya, melainkan cara sosok itu memanggil namanya.

Tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah memanggilnya Hinata selain mendiang kedua orangtuanya. Dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang hidup selain dirinya yang mengetahui hal itu. Tidak ada, sampai sekarang.

Bola matanya memaku sepasang kristal hitam itu dengan tatapan nyalang. Tangannya menyentak kasar jemari panjang milik sosok itu—yang ternyata sedari tadi terus memeganginya—dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Lidah lancangmu tidak pantas untuk memanggilku dengan  _itu_ ," desisnya dengan nada berbahaya, mendorong tangan sosok sialan itu kembali pada kegelapan yang menaunginya. "Setan sepertimu tidak pantas mengurusi siapapun dan apapun kecuali mendiami dasar kerak neraka."

Mata ungu pudar itu berputar bagaikan pendulum, berkilat tajam bagaikan dijilat lidah-lidah api. Namun sepasang kristal hitam di sana sama sekali tidak takut.

"Kau mengancamku?" ujar sosok itu sambil menyentuh pundak gadis itu, sebelum mendorongnya hingga terjerembab di jalanan yang basah dan beku. "Kau bertanya dan aku menjawab, tidak ada yang salah. Aku ke sini bukan untuk bertengkar atau sebagainya, aku datang memberikan  _penawaran_."

Belum sempat kelopak mata sewarna selendang bulan itu terbuka sempurna, dirinya dikagetkan oleh pergerakan kasar di dagunya. Sebuah gerakan kasar yang membuat dahinya bertubrukan dengan kening sedingin es kering milik sosok di depannya, sebuah gerakan yang membuatnya kembali terperangkap dalam mata hitam berpupil merah yang memenjarakannya dalam keterpanaan yang berbahaya.

"Kuberikan semua yang kaumau, kukabulkan semua keinganmu. Tapi sihirku ini mengatasnamakan kegelapan, dan selalu ada bayaran mahal untuk semua keinginan besar. Jiwamu akan menjadi milikku, dan keabadian serta kegelapan akan menjadi abdi atas ragamu. Kau, akan menjadi salah satu dari diriku. Menjadi salah satu koleksi bonekaku. Menjadi bagian dari iblis dan kuasa gelap, menjadi salah satu penghuni kerak neraka ...

"... selamanya, mengabdi pada kegelapan dan diperistri kematian."

* * *

" _Hinata ... Hinata ..._ "

Tenggelam dalam lautan pikiran, gadis bermahkotakan ribuan helai-helai sutra gelap itu mendengar sebuah suara lembut yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Pupil gelapnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, berpendar penuh emosi saat potongan demi potongan kenangan berseliweran dalam rupa gelembung-gelembung udara yang naik ke permukaan.

Menengadahkan kepalanya, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, bergerak tanpa sadar untuk mengambil salah satu dari mereka. Seakan-akan hendak mengurung mereka dan menyimpannya di balik genggaman tangan.

Ingin, namun tangan tak sampai. Hanya airlah yang dia genggam, hanya kekosongan yang ia simpan.

Gelembung-gelembung udara itu beranjak naik, lalu hilang. Dan ia terus turun jauh dan jauh ke dalam lautan tanpa dasar.

* * *

_Hah._

Sepasang kristal sewarna batu bulan itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Deruan napas meluncur cepat dari mulutnya, bertransformasi menjadi uap-uap tebal saat bertemu udara luar.

"Bagaimana?" Sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang berjongkok tepat beberapa senti di dekatnya itu kembali bertanya. Mata hitam berpupil merah panjang miliknya memaku mata berwarna unik milik sang gadis.

Perlahan, ia mendekat dan menyentuh dagu Hinata dengan sekali gerakan. Sebuah usapan diberikannya di bibir bawah gadis itu, membuat mata kosongnya menampakkan secercah sinar memikat yang membuat sosok itu mengangkat alisnya perlahan.

"Ya," ujar gadis itu mantap, balas menatap tatapan si pria. Matanya berkilat-kilat meskipun bulan telah menghilang ditelan awan.

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya, memandangi wajah dingin dan tegas yang ditunjukkan gadis itu padanya. Ia bertanya, "apa kau tidak menyesal? Kita sedang melakukan penawaran jiwa ..."

Gadis itu terdiam, masih menatap tepat ke pupil matanya, seakan-akan menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"... dan sekali membuat perjanjian, kau tidak pernah bisa untuk kembali ke awal."

"Aku tahu," ujarnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Sejak awal kau sudah tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat aku akan menerimanya, dan sekarang sudah kepalang tanggung jika aku tidak menerimanya ..."

"Kautahu? Sejak aku memutuskan untuk tidak kabur dan mengikutimu, aku sudah menerima tawaranmu, setan." Menyunggingkan seulas seringai miring, gadis itu melanjutkan. Matanya yang bersinar-sinar penuh kesungguhan sekarang balik memikat si sosok hitam.

"Kau yakin?" ulangnya sekali lagi sambil mengulurkan tangan. Garis yang membentuk pupilnya kian menyipit saat melihat seringai yang terulas di bibir merah gadis bermata bulan. "Setelah semua keinginanmu terwujud, kau akan menjadi boneka, dan aku akan menjadi tuan atas ragamu."

Sekali lagi, sosok itu sempat menangkap sekelebat sinar mantap dari mata ungu pudar itu. "Hidupku ini sulit, asal kau tahu. Dan menurutku, lebih baik mati ketimbang harus hidup terus seperti ini. Jadi, selama aku bisa hidup bergelimang kesenangan duniawi, kurasa satu jiwa bukan penawaran yang buruk."

Jemari kecil pucat yang balas menjabat uluran tangannya itu membuatnya kembali terkejut. Namun, perlahan-lahan seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya yang berwarna abu-abu. "Aku Menma, seorang iblis pembuat boneka. Seterusnya, aku akan melayanimu ...

"Nona."

 

" _ **Jiwamu akan kuambil."**_

" _ **Aku seorang**_ **puppeteer** _ **iblis, membuat perjanjian denganku sama artinya dengan mati."**_

_Aku tahu._

_Sejak pertama menerima uluran tanganmu, aku sudah menjadi boneka ..._

_Tinggal menunggu waktu saja._


End file.
